We propose to continue studies on DNA:protein interactions during bacteriophage lambda DNA packaging. Major topics include (1) further study of lambda-21 packaging specificity to ask about prohead specificity and base pairs involved in specificity, (2) study of mutants (sti and fin) with altered recognition proteins, (3) study of new cos mutants.